Network architectures for two-way optical fiber communications to the home have been proposed. Cost targets must be achieved for such architectures to be implemented. Wavelength-Division-Multiplexed (WDM) network architectures, for example, have been proposed that use optical modulators, rather than expensive wavelength-stabilized sources, at each home. The optical modulators are powered by a shared laser source at a central office.
Surface normal optical modulators operating in a reflection mode ("reflective modulators"), that is, modulators that operate by reflecting, or not reflecting, an incident optical signal, may be used in such networks. These modulators can be packaged by butt-coupling them to a single mode fiber. In such an arrangement, the reflected data signal is carried in the same fiber that supplied the incident optical signal. For processing, the reflected data signal is separated from the incident signal, such as by passing the signal carrying fiber through a 2.times.2 splitter. The splitter adds complexity to the system and can cause 6 dB of intrinsic loss; 3 dB on each pass.
Thus, there is a need for a package for a reflective modulator that, in conjunction with the network architecture, reduces power losses.